Young Night On Fire
by Mchan Briefs
Summary: We find the two sliders in a new world where Marron was never born and Bra is stuck with Vegeta hunting her down.


Sliders: So Young Night On Fire Season One: Episode Two By:Victoria Brown  
  
~Summary of episode one~  
  
Thanks to the genius of Bra who invented a way to slide to unrealized realities. Now she and her friend Marron is stuck traveling one Earth to other trying to get back to their own reality.  
  
The first world the two friends enter is where Mirai Trunks only had enough fuel for a one way ticket. He had been to late to stop the death of Goku and the rest of the Z fighters. Even poor Gohan had died in the first and last great battle against the androids. He had no choice but to raise and train his younger self. One night when they had killed his mother the young Trunks killed the two on the spot.  
  
The event changed the young one in ways the older Trunks could never understand. Years passed and the young Trunks changed his name to Vegeta and became the Earth's solo king. Ruling for years and bringing unsteading peace to a broken Earth. Then one day when the old Mirai Trunks saw two females fall from a vortex his life would never be the same. If, you want to know the full story then go read episode one.  
  
Now for the new episode called: ~So Young Night On Fire~  
  
The two girls landed in front of CC . Everything seem like their own world. Bra typed in the numbers at the front door. When they entered they saw Trunks.  
  
"Hey, sis I thought you were still at school. What are doing home, and who is your new friend?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Oh no! This isn't our world Marron." Bra was about to cry.  
  
"I kind of guess that when he asked who I was. Anyways, how long do we have until we slide next?" Marron was still plenty mad at her friend from the last world.  
  
"A week," Bra said.  
  
"What are you guys talking about? Is this some new slang talk that I don't know about? I am that out of the loop of what's hot? God, I knew my downfall was wearing those dorking glasses when I didn't even need them," Trunks forget about his sister and her new friend.  
  
They left and went to Bra's bedroom before he asked any more annoying questions. Marron wasn't in the mood to be around Bra and was doing her best to hide it. Since the night when she made love to Trunks on the last slide she had not been feeling like herself.  
  
Bra all most forgot she wasn't in her own world when they entered the other Bra's bedroom. Everything was a copy from her own but something was missing: a picture of her and Marron when she had been born. It had hung on her picture wall but it wasn't there. Marron noticed its absence too but she did not draw attention to the fact.  
  
"Let's make this a fast job because I don't feel like seeing your brother again or your other family members," Marron grabbed one of Bra's dresses she had always had a eye on. She wondered how it would look on and what would her Trunks think about it. A single tear fell but she caught it before Bra saw it. The image of seeing him killed right in front of her eyes would haunt Marron for the rest of her life.  
  
"I love how you act like I never knew you always wanted it. All you ever had to do was asked and I would had given it to you," Bra was doing her best to get everything into a tote that would turn into a capsule after it was full of cloths.  
  
"Bra do me a favor and shutup." Marron flipped her the bird.  
  
"FINE, DON'T SPEAK TO ME FOR THE WEEK WE ARE STUCK HERE." Bra wished she could tell her to go home but since Marron hadn't been born in this world she was stuck with her friend.  
  
The two thieves had a total of four capsules that held half of the other Bra's closet. Bra looked where she knew she would hide the money; it was a good move because around thousand dollars was there. Marron eyed the money as Bra stuffed it in between her boops.  
  
"Like who hasn't been there besides me?" Marron made a smile.  
  
"Shut up before I leave you here," Bra said, almost meaning what she said.  
  
"I like to see you try that one Miss I-Never-Had-Lift-A-Finger-In-My-Life," Marron was starting to enjoy picking on her friend.  
  
"You know MAR there is something you don't know about me, like this," Bra made a blue ki ball in her hand.  
  
"Whoa, B since when could you do that?" Marron know the girl had never train her entire life.  
  
"Back on the last slide the old Trunks trained me because he felt like in case we didn't make it home. I should at least be able to protect myself and you," Bra started to think of the older version of Trunks and how she like him more then her own. The one that his life was nothing more then pain but somehow was still good. She would always remember him.  
  
"That was nice of the murderer to think about me," Marron would always hate him for killing him, the one that had ruled the last world they had came from.  
  
"Marron please stop, I'm not in the mood," Bra made the ki ball disappear rather than throw it at Marron.  
  
From the bottom of the stairs, Vegeta saw his baby girl for the first time using her ki. The two girls where at the top of the stairs talking and he had heard everything the two had said. Marron somehow know he had heard them talking. The two felt like going back into the bedroom and hiding from him. Marron was tired of running since the day she had saw her father killed in front of her eyes by unlce Seventeen. Marron lead the way down to face Vegeta.  
  
"Hello Vegeta good to see you," Marron made a smile.  
  
"Girl how do you know my name because I have never seen you before?" Vegeta hated to be out in the cold.  
  
"Dad, don't worry. she is a friend of mine from the mall," Bra was glad to see Vegeta.  
  
"Baby why aren't you in school? Your mother will kill you for skipping again," Vegeta said.  
  
"Well Vegeta to tell you the truth I'm not you baby," Bra was not in the mood to explain to her nonfather about why she wasn't in school.  
  
"GIRL NEVER CALL ME VEGETA I'M YOUR FATHER AND YOU ARE TO CALL ME DADDY," Vegeta let it slip out for the first time his wish for his daughter to call him the only name he liked to hear from her.  
  
"Veggie Head, calm down before Bra here throws her pretty blue ki ball at you," Marron was starting to enjoy herself again.  
  
"Miss-Whatever-Your-Name-Is, be quiet. My baby girl, tell your friend to go home: also you are tell me why your brother trained you, even though we told him he was never to do so." Vegeta ignored what the other girl had said about Trunks being a murdered because he didn't what to know why she had said it.  
  
Bra reached down into her shirt and grabbed the money then through it at Marron.  
  
"Here take that and the capsules to your place," Bra knew Marron would figure out she was talking about Kami's Island.  
  
"Bye, I hope to see you there in a week," Marron was a little worried thanks to Veggie.  
  
Vegeta didn't care what his daughter did with the money Bulma gave her. He had smelt Marron when she walked past him and knew she was with child. He didn't like his girl hanging out with older females that could come over in the middle of the day during school hours. What kind of woman would hang out in the middle of the day like a teenage when she was with child? He didn't care for an answer to that question or for that kind of woman either. He order what he thought was his daughter to her bedroom to wait until Bulma got home to punish her. Intially Bra did what Vegeta said, when he far enough away, she flew out the window to meet up with Marron.  
  
Marron walked to the front and hoped she wouldn't see him but she was wrong. He was there waiting for her.  
  
"Hey, so you're friends with me little sister. I'm glad she at least has one now. The family was worried about her since she lost the baby back last year," Trunks had been under alot of pressure from work and needed someone was from outside the family or work to talk to.  
  
"Who was the father?" Marron like to learn all she could about a slide.  
  
"It had been Gohan, I am sure you don't know who he is," It was the first time since the whole mess had ended Trunks felt like opening up.  
  
"Yeah, I do know him and thought he was married to Videl?" Marron asked.  
  
"If, you knew him and then you would know she died giving birth to her second child," Trunks always thought Videl had been beautiful.  
  
"Oh my god poor Gohan and Pan," Marron wanted to cry.  
  
"Pan was only five at the time. She gave birth to a boy which Gohan named Vitas. Vitas which means alive, vital. Thank god Vitas lived through it; Gohan had no choice but to go on and raise his children. I haven't seen them all since dad forbade them from here," Trunks remembered the night his sister lost the baby and started to cry in front Marron.  
  
She walked up to him and gave the poor man a hug while he cried for his lost niece. He could sense a ki power level like when his sister had been with child. He pulled back enough to plant his left hand over her belly to make sure he was right and when he did Marron took a step back. Trunks through her a look of disbelieve and suspicion.  
  
"I guess Bra didn't tell you the story how Gohan had tricked my sister into sleeping with him? It's really a short story: One night when she was staying over with Pan he seduced her. She was only 17 at the time and a virgin. I don't want to know the rest but I guess it doesn't matter anyways because she gave him a girl, but she lost the baby. I think the guy is cursed or something. I need to ask you who the father is because I know what a normal human female feels like when she is caring a baby." Trunks was hoping it wasn't Gohan's because he like Marron and didn't want her to be carrying a cursed man's child.  
  
"What do mean who the father is? You should not be concern with it. I hate to leave you like this but I can't take much more. Goodbye, Trunks," Marron walked out before she told him the truth and would have to answer questions that would only lead to more problems that she didn't want to deal with.  
  
  
  
~End of chapter one~  
  
What will happen to the Sliders named Marron and Bra? Will Marron go to Kami's Island or find out more about the world she is in now? How can Bra get out of Vegeta's radar before the other B gets home? Find out in chapter two. 


End file.
